


【黑豹】All the Stars

by azuleira



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: 国王！ERIK  X  OMEGA！T’CHALLASummary：在一个宇宙里M’Baku没有救下T’Challa。昏迷的T’Challa被带到了国王Erik Killmonger身边。为了确保他的王座安全，更为了报复，Erik想要标记T’Challa并告知天下。Note：此AU灵感来源于AO3一篇叫Claimed的文。Warning：NC-17/ABO/Cousins Incest/Dubious Consent/A lots of BULLSHIT





	1. KING’S DEAD

T’Challa做了一个短促的梦，他梦见他这辈子第一次去城里的鲜肉市场的时候。他之前从没有想过餐盘里的肉都是怎么来的，直到他看到一个屠夫挥着长刀砸向一头正在挣扎的母鸡，一刹那间染着鲜血的羽毛飞满了天空，人群却看也不看那边一眼。T’Challa记得屠夫在杀掉那只母鸡之前温柔地顺着它的羽毛，目光静静地看着它，嘴上念叨着“乖，好孩子，不要动”，那是T’Challa第一次知道这样亲昵的称呼竟然可以令人反胃。他再也没有见过比那更怪异的事情了。后来当学校的社会课上讨论起人性的时候，他总会回想起那时候意义不明的一副画面和屠夫充满着寒意和愉悦的笑容。  
“宝贝……醒醒……”  
——T’Challa是被同样一种令人打寒战的亲昵称呼给叫醒的。  
他睁开眼睛的时候只感觉到了冷。他的手是湿的，裤子也是湿的，鼻头和眼角也是湿的。一阵并不起眼的晚风也能将他吹得瑟瑟发抖。他凭着花香的气息和风吹来的方向意识到这里是他的卧室，准确的说是国王的卧室，可是他不该出现在这里——不是在他输给了那个人之后。  
T’Challa冷得不能动弹。他嗅到自己身上有冰雪融化的味道，他的手指间还有碎掉、正在融化的冰渣。他感觉在这融化的过程中，自己身上全部的热量都在被吸走，他想要拿过手边的一床被子将自己裹起来，可是他发现自己没有一个关节不是被冻僵的。  
“你醒了……”  
那个声音又响了起来。T’Challa的第一反应是那个拿着刀微笑的屠夫，随后他意识到现实比他脑内的比喻更加疯狂。——Erik Killmonger和他坐在一张床上。那个已经成为了Wakanda国王的男人现在正在凑近他，像是圈着猎物那样将T’Challa圈在自己的手臂里，肆无忌惮地在他的耳边说话。  
“怎么样，宝贝，冷么？要不要我把窗户关上？”  
T’Challa没有被那个亲昵的称呼镇住，而是被Erik在说出这些话时的戏谑和冷血镇住了。如果这个人下一秒想要他的命的话，T’Challa一点也不会觉得奇怪。的确，Erik吐出的气息是滚烫的，他的口气也像是对待恋人般甜腻，但是这一切还没有夸张到让T’Challa忘记那个人残忍本性的地步。  
“我怎么了？这些雪是怎么回事？”  
T’Challa努力地将自己的脸从Erik的视线上移开。  
“你被河流冲到雪山的山脚下了，堂兄。Jabari的人把你捞了起来，但是最后还是我把你从他们手上救了出来。”  
“救了出来？”  
如果T’Challa能笑的话，他现在一定已经控制不住了。这个国家没有一个人猜不到Erik将他带回来的原因是因为他害怕T’Challa复活后继续和他争夺王位。  
“嗯哼，救我的堂兄是家人的职责，”Erik的声音听起来不能再冷淡和讽刺了，他说出那番话时死死地盯着T’Challa，像是下一秒就要将他生吞活剥，“更何况你还是个Omega，宝贝。我怎么能丢下你不管么？”  
T’Challa没想到Erik会知道的这么快。不像Erik是个Alpha这样明显的事实，就连Wakanda的人民都不知道他们的王子是个Omega。  
“你的妹妹刚才跪在地上求我，求我标记你。”  
“Shuri……？”  
“这是你还活着唯一的原因，堂兄。否则你早就被我丢到河里去喂鱼了。”  
T’Challa不知道说什么。Erik的每一句话对于他来说都匪夷所思，可是他现在就这么我行我素地解释一番，T’Challa无法判断任何真伪。况且就算他知道了真相，也没有什么能改变现在Erik Killmonger是国王的局面。  
“……请你先把窗户关上。”  
半晌之后，T’Challa只能说出这样一句话。  
Erik笑了笑，然后翻下床把巨大的落地窗关了起来，还顺手拉起了窗帘。T’Challa注意到自己虽然赤裸着上身在寒风中受冻，可Erik却是完完整整地穿着每一件衣服，甚至包括他的防弹背心和卡其色的休闲裤，就好像他只不过是从公务之中抽空来看他似的。很明显现在整个房间里唯一不和谐就是那个在美国长大的男人。他浑身高傲又狂暴的气息和这里摇曳的烛火、薄荷草的芬香、和布满星星的夜空没有一处相配的。T’Challa一直都知道Wakanda是地球上最后一处世外桃源，但是没想他的家乡是那么美好，以至于像Erik Killmonger这样粗鲁的人就像是给这幅美好的图画上划了一道裂痕。——裂痕。这就是对他堂弟最好的描述。他不仅划破了Wakanda如诗如画的景象，还撕碎了T’Challa的家庭。  
“你准备好了么？”  
关上窗户后，Erik转身扑向了T’Challa所在的床上，像是一头猛兽那样一瞬间在窜到了他的身边，将他密不透风地围绕起来，仿佛随时都要向他宣布现在谁具有主导权。  
“什么？”  
T’Challa发现自己的心是冷的，可是他的身上却越来越湿。似乎只要Erik一靠近，那些冰渣就自己开始融化成水，T’Challa只觉得天旋地玄，仿佛自己还在溺水。  
“你说什么？——当然是被我标记。”  
Erik充满恶意地将下巴放在T’Challa的肩膀上——“被我标记“从他的嘴里冒出来时T’Challa的胃都要跟着抽搐起来了。他觉得那个人可以以那样的口吻和恶毒的目光说出任何杀人放火的事，而”被我标记“都算得上是平常的了。  
T’Challa的第一个疑问不是自己为什么掉落到了这种境地，而是为什么Erik愿意标记他。要知道这世界上还有无数女人等着他去玩，就算他不是一个花花公子，他也不应该把今生仅一次的标记花在T’Challa身上。除了所谓的血缘以外，他们不过是刚刚认识几天的两个陌生人罢了。更何况他们还是有血缘的，虽然这血缘来的极为突然，让T’Challa完全不可能把面前这个人当作亲人，想必对方也是同样的想法，因此才能如此恶劣地对待自己的堂兄。  
Erik似乎证实了T’Challa的想法，露出了残忍的笑容：  
“为了我的王位的安全，我不会在乎这个愚蠢的标记的。至于说你的妹妹，她是Beta，我对她没有兴趣，也已经把她关在了我为她准备的地方。”  
T’Challa不知道自己该不该在得知Shuri的安全之后松一口气，可是他随后又想起Erik说是Shuri求他标记自己的。  
“Erik，”T’Challa发现自己第一次叫这个名字的时候竟然是那么别扭，然而要说这是谁的错，那只能是他自己的父亲了，“一定还有别的解决办法。标记我实在是……太疯狂了。”  
Erik挑起眉，不耐烦地打断他：  
“看来你是更愿意死了？——本来我也觉得让你在水底死个痛快是最好的，正好让你去见一见我母亲的祖先，看看他们是不是也像我一样恨Wakanda的王族。但是你知道我想到了什么，宝贝？我想到你长了一张这么好欺负的脸蛋，还有你的屁股，你的大腿……”Erik故意舔了舔嘴唇，“我打算让你在这张床上将我的血脉延续下去——”  
“不——”  
“怎么？你接受不了你的子孙中有奴隶的血统？”  
Erik本来冰冷又充满玩味的声音终于染上了愤怒。T’Challa知道这一刻才是他开始动真格的时候。  
“不……”  
T’Challa脱口而出，随后发现自己似乎默认了什么他本无意默认的事情。  
“那就好。不过你最好意识到你没有资格选择。”  
Erik笑笑，满是报复性质地回应道，似乎就是等着T’Challa自己败下阵来的那一刻。  
T’Challa还想理论什么，可是他又很明确地认识到Erik现在所做的一切都不是真的为了和他讲道理，而是只是在戏弄他、看他出丑罢了。就像Erik说的，T’Challa现在没有选择的余地，甚至连有说话自由都算是好的了。  
就在T’Challa想着自己的身份时，Erik和他滚烫的温度一起终于离开了T’Challa：  
“好了，宝贝，我要去处理一点事情。你好好在床上躺着。”  
“喂……”T’Challa开口时告诉自己这是必须的，即便他一万个不想再和Erik说话，因为他等到的肯定又会是对方毫不心软的嘲讽，“我冷。”  
正在出门的Erik停下了脚步，然后不出T’Challa的意料，他毫不留情地留下一句话：  
“看看你有没有毅力爬到浴室去吧。这是你的家，你知道卧室的浴室在哪里。”  
“……我或许要一两个人帮我的忙。”  
T’Challa为难地看了看自己身上覆盖着的薄薄的一层冰，暗示着自己身体现在冻得僵硬。他似乎懂了为什么Erik之前硬是要开着窗户让他吹冷风，也懂了Erik为什么从湖里救下了自己却不给他完全解冻：他想让自己成为T’Challa身边唯一有温度的东西。  
“不，”Erik猛地转头， “我不会让别人碰你的——起码不是在我要标记你之前。”  
T’Challa觉得Erik的理由像是无理取闹，于是解释起来：  
“你以为我想让人看见我这副样子么？起码给我拿一条毛毯，否则我真的要……”  
“——那就死吧，宝贝。我不在乎。”  
Erik笑着，最后看了一眼赤裸地躺在床上的T’Challa，然后甩上了卧室的门。  
T’Challa被那一刻的Erik吓到了。他撇到了对方在向他邪笑时露出的那两颗闪闪发光的金牙和幽深的黑色眼睛，就像是真正的猎豹在低着身子捕食一样令人浑身打颤。T’Challa又想到了那个嘈杂的市场：一声闷响之后空气中乍然出现血味，羽毛飞满了天空。

Erik其实没有什么事情要处理。一切都进行的很顺利，所有武器都被送到了各国打算起义的组织的手里。过不了几天世界的秩序就会被打乱，规则会被重新书写，而非洲大陆上的Wakanda将统治他们所有人，用Erik Killmonger的方法。过不了几天——Erik告诉自己。他得不断地重复这句话才能让自己相信那个被外婆在街头帮派中养大的孤儿一路靠着血和仇恨活到了现在，甚至成为了世界最富裕的国家的国王。如果说他将来的王国要拥有一个新的名字，他不知道自己是该将它命名为“自豪”还是“复仇”；一方面他所做的一切都是为了让全世界所有被欺压的兄弟们为他们的来源和肤色感到自豪，另一方面他的出发点似乎仅仅只是源于对T’Challa一家的仇恨。  
“命运”——他记得在喝下那个奇怪的草药汁之前某个祭祀告诉过他。Wakanda的人民们崇拜星辰，就像古希腊的人给星星的形状命名一样，他们相信人类的命运都写在了他们头顶的一群群光点上。Erik记得小时候他的父亲也总是抱着他，把他放在那间狭窄公寓的窗户的窗沿上，然后用手指着群星，告诉他Wakanda的故事。父亲一直告诉他在自己出生的那个夜晚，天空中就已经出现了形状独特的星星，书写着他未来的一生。  
“那些星星是什么意思呢，爸爸？”  
“我们永远也不知道。”  
“那它们的存在又有什么意义呢？”  
父亲本来想说什么，可是Erik记得他只是抽了一口烟，然后对着漆黑的天空呼出了那口气：  
“有时候命运对于我们地上的人类来说是没有意义的。但是我们却想要看透它。很蠢，不是么？”  
那是在T’Challa的父亲将刀口插进他的胸口之前。往后一切的一切都应征了Erik深信不疑的那句话：命运对他们这些地上的人类来说毫无意义。  
直到那天他躺在奇怪的土壤里喝了那种奇怪的草药汁，Erik开始相信起了Wakanda和这片大陆上的魔法。他抓着祭祀的衣领，问她自己的命运究竟是什么，可是那个女人却告诉他一切都已经在他被埋进土壤里时展示给了他。  
“那是什么狗屁？“  
Erik愤怒地问道，但是她回答道：  
“您看到的，那即是您的命运。”  
“那到底是什么意思？”  
“……我、我不知道。只有看过的人才能明白。”  
Erik看到了什么？他看到在美艳至极的星空下自己像个孩子那样不争气地留下了眼泪，看到自己的内心是如此脆弱和柔软，看到他像个普通人的那一面——操他妈的，去他妈的星星吧，他对自己说，于是放弃了去解读命运的意义。他唯一需要知道就是他正在将那时候伤害过父亲的人一个个除掉。Zuri和T’Chaka都已经死了，T’Chaka的一双儿女一个正被关在底下牢狱里，一个正在变成他的婊子。  
Erik发现最近Wakanda的夜空总是混沌不清，乌云遮月，他却反而更加开心。他觉得是自己吓跑了那些星星——那些邪恶的东西杀死了他的父亲，把他留在了地狱，想让他在命运下屈服，但是他们不知道的是Erik Killmonger这一生等待的不是别的，正是这个逆命的时刻。

Okoye趁着Erik一个人在花园里游荡时闯了进来。那时候已经是深夜了，花园的路灯很昏暗，Okoye不想承认自己是靠着美国人身上那股尼古丁和风尘的味道在杂乱的草丛中找到了她的国王。Erik Killmonger对于所有Wakanda的人来说都是一个典型的外来客，他的气味是陌生的，说话口音颓废而慵懒，总是穿着那身别扭又劣质的服装，可是Okoye不想说自己完全讨厌这个人。或许她讨厌百分之九十九的他，但绝不是那百分之一。几乎是他踏进她视线的那一瞬间，她身为战士的直觉让她嗅到Erik同样也有种骨子里与生俱来的傲气和不服输的劲头，那种傲气甚至可以称之为是愚蠢的，因为无论发生什么他都不会认错。然而Okoye喜欢那一点。她自己就是那样的人。  
当Okoye走进他的时候，Erik似乎早就料到了这个不速之客：  
“晚上好，Okoye将军。”  
“晚上好，陛下。”  
他们客套地寒暄，仿佛这个场景并不特殊。Erik几乎能猜到Okoye想说什么，于是不等她说话，他先开口了：  
“给我讲讲，我的堂兄曾经是怎么样的人？有多少个人知道他是Omega？”  
他一边玩弄着花园里的花朵，一边问道。看着一个外来人随意糟蹋着这座每天有上百个园丁细心打理的王室花园，并且漫不经心地把老国王一家曾经最喜欢的一束花掐断，Okoye内心唏嘘不已。她已经可以想象出Erik是怎么对待Wakanda的王子的了。  
“报告陛下，只有我和他的家人。”  
“他的那个小女朋友呢？”  
“不，Nakia还不知道。”  
Erik疑惑地歪歪头，用手指将那朵已经被摘下来的花掰碎：  
“很好。这将会是一个大新闻。我等不及看到那些人的表情了。”  
“陛下，王子曾经的发情期都是靠着Shuri公主研发的药物度过的。他从来没有见识过……真正的Alpha。起码不是在他发情期的时候。所以我觉得您或许需要耐心——”  
“你们有个日历之类的东西么？他的下一个发情期是什么时候？”  
Erik无视了Okoye的劝告。  
“这要问Shuri公主。她一直掌控着王子的体检数据——”  
“操他的，我不会跑到地牢里去见那个聒噪的丫头，”Erik彻底掐断了花径，像个孩子一样把碎掉的花瓣举起来，在夜空下比划来比划去的，“我会自己琢磨出来的。大不了我可以天天操他，直到他怀上我的小崽子为止。”  
“陛下，”Okoye犹豫着，她觉得既然Erik总是一副半开玩笑的态度，那么她失敬一些也无大碍，“王子他……身体还很虚弱。您起码应该让他恢复到健康状态再讨论未来的事情。”  
“怎么，你是Wakanda的将军还是你们王子的保姆啊？”  
Erik嘲笑道，果然Okoye最容不得别人侮辱她的头衔，她很快就面色严肃地回答道，像是下定了某种决心：  
“您说得对。我不会再插手这件事了。那么我就先告辞了——”  
Okoye刚转身，Erik就突然爆发出一阵大笑，他一边抓着Okoye的肩膀一边让她回来，除了他的两颗金牙以外，他笑得像个孩子似的：  
“我和你开玩笑的，将军。回来，回来，我想听你告诉我更多关于T’Challa的事情。”  
Okoye没有想到Erik的突变。她几乎是呆愣地倒退着走了回来：  
“您想知道什么？”  
“他的星星，”漆黑的夜空下，Erik的黑眼睛似乎既好奇又真诚，“——在他出生的时候，天上的星星是什么样的？”  
“什么？”  
Okoye以为自己被耍了，正打算拒绝回答这个问题，但是Erik像是自言自语般继续说道：  
“他在土壤下看到的命运是什么样的呢？他看到的是同一片星空么？”  
“陛下……”  
“将军，不要告诉别人我们来过这里。我想让你对我说实话，T’Challa是怎么长大的？他的父亲爱他么？他是不是一直是学校里最优秀的孩子？他上过战场么？他杀过人么？”  
Okoye看到Erik没有在看着她，而是在盯着乌黑的星空，似乎不是她，而是那一片黑暗可以给他这一切的答案。她这才觉得奇怪，自从Erik坐上王座后，Wakanda再也没有迎来过一个清朗的夜晚。和Erik不一样，Okoye觉得星星们不是被Erik吓跑了，而是在准备什么新的东西给他。或许不仅是他，还有这片土地上的所有迷茫的人。  
“……作为一个Omega是怎么样的呢？我是说，他是一个王子，他不该怕任何东西。但是他会害怕么？就像在街上长大一样，他会害怕被人欺负么？他会感觉不公平么？……当他的父亲死时呢？他害怕么？他哭了么？”

T’Challa是在浴缸中醒来的。一层层的热气就像是黏在他的皮肤上一样，让他不知道自己到底在这里坐了多久。他的胸口沉在水底，连呼吸都困难。他尝试使劲吸一口气，可是这一下让他觉得浴室里的氧气又少了一大半，似乎再来这么几下他就会窒息了。——他到底在这里坐了多久？他尝试移动自己的身体，发现他们虽然不再僵硬了，可是却软得出奇。一方面是因为长时间泡在滚烫的水里让他全身过于放松了，另一方面是因为他不记得自己上次吃东西是什么时候了。  
妈妈，Shuri，谁都好……  
Wakanda的王子在心里感叹着，他似乎知道仅凭自己是无法从这里挣脱出去了。他想念着自己的家人和过去那些无忧无虑的时光，然而几乎是每思考一秒钟，他觉得自己就离窒息更近一步。  
Erik，他在哪？Erik……你不是说要标记我么？  
T’Challa好笑而充满讽刺地想着。他已经可以逐渐勾画出自己的堂弟是个怎样恶劣的人了：为了逞强说要标记之类的话，到最后不过只是想要看T’Challa受尽折磨罢了。T’Challa想着，如果自己能通过什么办法逃脱出这种处境的话，那么他再也不会输给Erik一次了。等他捉到Erik的时候，他要那个堂弟知道什么是正确的处理敌人的方式。  
“宝贝，你要洗到什么时候？你肚子不饿么？”  
就在T’Challa徒劳地幻想着自己成为胜者的模样时，浴室的门突然被打开了。一瞬间几缕新鲜空气溜了进来，T’Challa贪婪地大口呼吸着，直到他的肺不再那么燥热。当他恢复了一点清醒的意识时，他开始希望一切都是一场梦。一切都是因为他做了那个关于屠夫的梦。只要他再一次睡着，顺着那个梦向回走，回到他的家和妈妈的身边，这一切就会复原。可是现实并不是梦，唯有那个屠夫的暗喻倒是真的显现了。  
T’Challa迷茫地看着站在门口的Erik，他感到自己的羽毛全都飞散了，似乎已经再也没有力气陪他玩下去了。  
对于Erik来说，看着他的敌人就这样再一次被击碎也是极为满足的。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”  
他轻佻又愉快地问。  
“Erik Killmonger……杀了我……”  
T’Challa迷离的目光并不像是在说谎。  
“嗯？你确定你现在想的第一件事是死么，宝贝？在你以惊人的毅力爬到浴室之后？”  
Erik忽视了T’Challa越来越疲倦和绝望的眼神。他估摸着T’Challa已经在这里躺了一晚上了，可是具体的他也不清楚。他昨晚将冻僵的T’Challa留在了卧室，等他回来的时候，他发现他已经凭着不知哪来的力量寻摸到了浴室，还把热水打开给自己泡了个澡。不过没有把昏迷的T’Challa从浴缸里捞出来的确是Erik自己一个恶劣且令他愉悦的选择。  
“现在阳光正好，你难道不想去外面晒晒太阳，看看你养的那些花么？早餐呢？你还没吃早餐吧，我听说那些厨师们做了一种像是洋葱圈的东西。你应该比我更熟悉，就是用花生酱炸的，像是洋葱圈一样的东西……”  
“那叫Klouikloui——和洋葱一点关系也没有。”  
T’Challa纠正道。  
Erik笑了笑：  
“那么我就更想尝尝了。”  
“让我出去。”  
T’Challa抬头，像是用尽最后一点力气看了Erik一眼。  
“什么？”  
“让我出去，从浴缸里……”  
Erik将手放在自己的耳朵上，装作一副没有听清的样子，然后慢慢走进了T’Challa，蹲在地板上，将耳朵放在他的嘴边：  
“你说什么，宝贝？”  
T’Challa叹了一口气。随着Erik的靠近，他发现自己好不容易被外面的风吹掉的汗珠又重新聚集到了他的脸颊和鼻头上。他忍着那些湿热的水滴和让他视线模糊不清的蒸汽，低声在Erik的耳边吐气道：  
“求你了，抱我出去。”  
Erik保持着那个姿势愣了一会儿，随之而来的笑容逐渐浮现在他的脸上。他不等T’Challa惊讶的呼喊，就一个横抱把他从浴缸中捞了出来。  
“你想先去哪里，宝贝？花园还是餐厅？”  
T’Challa已经感觉不到自己的脸了。他觉得要是现在把他放回浴缸的水里，他甚至可以将那些水煮沸：  
“……先放我到卧室，让我穿上衣服。”


	2. BLOODY WATERS

爱是件用尽全力也不一定能搞懂的事情，但是恨却很容易学会，而Erik自认为他已经在这方面登峰造极。自从父亲被谋杀后，他一直贯彻着一种名为“恨”的生活艺术；他在博物馆带走那副棱角分明、充满攻击性的面具绝不是巧合，他想要以夸张而充满戏剧性的笑脸从舞台上登场，用那种讽刺的方式带走所有他仇恨的生命。Erik自认为从不被仇恨控制着。仇恨像是一匹被释放的野马，很早之前就融进了他的血液里，他们并驾齐驱，同生共死；那股燃烧的愤怒给予他不可抵挡的力量，他则用无尽的杀戮回报他的伙伴。  
最终Erik意识到自己最熟悉的不是一个人，不是一个地方，不是一首歌，而是一种感觉。只要他走在奥克兰的街道上，只要他进入欧洲的博物馆，只要他想，他就可以握住拳，脱口而出一句脏话，或是在漆黑的小巷里开上一枪后坦然地等着警鸣的喧嚣……那种血液里的感觉就会回来，Erik就会意识到这么多年来只有它和自己相濡以沫。  
Erik于是发现了一件事情：最终他学会了爱，不是爱一个人，一个地方或是一首歌，而是他血液里一种令他变成野兽、变成国王、变成一切他想要变成的东西的感觉。

在他们最初共度的那几个晚上，生活还算平静，T’Challa很意外Erik一直没有再提起过标记的事情，或许是因为T’Challa的发情期还没有到来的缘故。  
T’Challa平时一边养伤一边在自己熟悉的宫殿里随处转悠，偶尔指挥人打理花园（他意识到自己最爱的那束花已经被Erik捏碎了，但是他没时间为这个气馁），偶尔看看书。而Erik则是叫人看守好T’Challa，入夜后按时把他送回卧室。当夜深来临的时候，Erik自己也会回到卧室，那时候就是他们两人的世界。如果Erik没有看到T’Challa乖乖地躺在床上，他就会停下T’Challa在做的事情，二话不说地把他抱到床上，用那副铁链拴住他的脖子，将他锁在床头。T’Challa不得不接受这样的束缚，而且从另一方面来说，这甚至是Erik对他唯一的束缚，所以他似乎没有资格抱怨。  
几乎只要是T’Challa被铁链拴着顺势躺下，Erik就会搂着他睡着。他的手会放在T’Challa身上的任何地方，但是T’Challa察觉出白天的公务已经让那个Alpha疲惫到没有力气做任何事情了。后来T’Challa几乎习惯了和他的堂弟躺在一起，只是安静地睡觉，什么也不做。他每晚感受着Alpha过于逼近的呼吸打在他的脸上，他不得不承认那是一种令Omega的直觉很容易就产生依赖的味道。但因为Erik总是在睡觉，所以那气味也不是那么浓烈张扬，仅仅只是让T’Challa意识到其存在而已，所以甚至避免了他的紧张。  
然而一旦这样宁静的夜晚成为了习惯，似乎每个夜晚都有要这样下去的趋势。  
Wakanda的夜空总是灰暗且乌云密布，Erik意识到这点，于是总是提前拉起卧室的窗帘。他每夜叫人在窗台上放三只拇指长的蜡烛，等它们一齐烧完的时候，两个人几乎就会同时睡着。有那么一天Erik睡不着，焦躁地在床上翻来覆去。他故意翻身压在T’Challa的身上，将头埋进对方的颈窝里，一边像是要宣布自己的控制权，一边又像是在撒娇。没有开窗户的房间里有些闷热，他们湿粘的皮肤挨在一起，互相之间靠得不能再近了：  
“宝贝，我的脖子好酸……“  
Erik闷声嘀咕着，他虽然没有指望T’Challa能回应他，可是他的下巴磕在T’Challa的锁骨上，脸埋在他的下巴后面，故意将自己的后颈露给他看。  
被Erik布满凸起疙瘩的纹身摩擦着胸前的皮肤令T’Challa感觉很怪异，比这更怪异的是听着一个把他的王位夺走，囚禁了他们一家的暴君在这里和他抱怨自己的身体问题。T’Challa不能忘记当时Erik是如何决绝地杀了Zuri，又如何冷酷地将自己踢下了悬崖。他更加不能忘记的是现在大洋彼岸有多少人已经遭到了Erik手下的军火组织的迫害。然而另一边，借着那三只蜡烛最后的一点余光，他那漂泊一生的堂弟像个孩子似的蜷在他身上，声音疲惫而脆弱。Erik的声音是给T’Challa留下印象最深的东西，那几乎不是愤怒就是满带嘲讽的，一方面令人感到畏惧，另一方面却又让T’Challa觉得像个虚张声势、内心不安的孩子。生物书里说Omega总是需要Alpha的保护，可他们从没说过谁来保护Alpha。T’Challa不了解美国的文化，但是他听说他们对Alpha的要求只会比Wakanda更严格，而T’Challa想象不出一个没有父亲、没有家的男孩该如何遵从外界的期望保护别人，甚至保护他自己。有时候成为Omega是件不公平的事，但是同样的道理似乎也适用于Alpha。  
T’Challa意识到蜡烛的灯就要燃灭了，而Erik也逐渐要在他的身上睡着了。他几乎是抱着实验的心态伸出自己的手，犹犹豫豫地放在了Erik的后颈上。Erik在感受到温暖后本能地抖动了一下，然后舒服地哼了一声，丝毫没有醒来的意思。就像只猫似的——T’Challa想着。T‘Challa知道自己没有惊醒他，于是继续将手放在他的脖子上，像是他父亲第一次领着他摸狮子时一样，他先是确定那只野兽的确已经被催眠了，然后秉着呼吸，手指小心翼翼地用力，直到自己的皮肤一寸寸地接近对方的皮肤……他感到自己的血管似乎和对方的血管隔着皮肤一起跳动着，他想象着那些细小却又至关重要的一条条青绿色的线条现在几乎交织在一起，他在这一刻甚至可以知道对方的脉搏正处于哪一拍。T’Challa不轻不重地按压起Erik的脖子，他回忆着小时候妈妈为他做的，一会儿轻轻地捏一下Erik的脊柱骨，一会在他厚实的皮肤上绕着圈地揉来揉去。  
在这之间，他想着很多千里之外毫不相干的事情，例如说这是他自己第一次帮别人按摩，例如说Erik的脖子上竟然没有纹身，例如说Erik最近似乎一天比一天疲惫了，也不知道他到底在操劳什么，因为无论T’Challa怎么套话，Erik都不会走漏任何风声。T’Challa走神地想了很多事情，唯独没有一件事情，那就是现在或许借着这个位置，他可以将这个夺走他王位的罪魁祸首杀死。或许这么多个晚上，只要他想，他就可以趁着Erik熟睡的时候用手将他勒死。但是他没有这么做，甚至没有这么想过。他想着他人生中第一次近距离闻到的Alpha的味道不是像书上写的那样一味的充满了侵略性，只有暴力和对性爱的饥渴，他发现这个味道在平静下来时不过是一种人类的味道罢了，就和所有人的一样，时而狂躁时而微弱，时而暴戾时而平凡。  
T’Challa感受着那个白天坐在王位上宣扬着要重建世界的男人现在毫无防备地躺在他的身上，将自己的脖子毫无意识地凑近他的抚摸，T’Challa甚至有种错觉，就好像这样下去，他或许可以驯服Erik。就好像小时候他求着父亲让他饲养那只狮子，他的父亲却告诉他没有人类会做这样荒唐的事情。T’Challa觉得父亲太古板了，当他摸着那只狮子的皮毛时，他的直觉告诉他对方并没有大人们形容的那么不堪；他相信这只狮子能够伤害他，但是他不相信它是邪恶的。  
或许幼年T’Challa的一大部分天真的灵魂已经在立志成为国王之后淡去了，变成了什么更加理智、更加循规蹈矩的东西，但是那唯一留下的一点冲动还隐藏在他的心里，多年来不舍得散去。  
T’Challa说不清楚他这样做到底是为了什么，或许他想要成为第一个看清Erik的人，或许是为了满足他一直以来想要驯服一只野兽的虚荣心罢了。但是当他意识到如今世界上最暴戾、最充满野心的那只生物正在他的抚摸下如同屈服般静静呼吸时，他甚至忘记了到底是谁占有了谁。

是Erik先醒的。晨光透过窗帘的缝隙打在他的脸上。他察觉到自己的脸上黏糊糊的，可能是汗，也可能是别的什么。他看了看自己身边的T’Challa，那个可怜的王子昨晚又带着脖子上的铁链睡了一夜。Erik摘下自己的一个耳钉，将它拿到铁链锁着的地方碰了一下，锁就自己开了。Erik轻轻地将铁链拨开，枕着T’Challa的后脑勺，想让他好好地躺在枕头上睡觉。T’Challa似乎被弄醒了，但是他只是疲倦地嘟囔了几声，然后将自己攒成一个更紧的团缩在被子下面。就像一只猫似的——Erik好笑地想着。但是他随即又严肃地意识到如果这个人将来要成为他孩子的养育者的话，那么这样的睡眠质量恐怕是不够的。  
或许别人可以嘲笑Erik胆小，但是他迟迟不标记T’Challa的原因不是因为他的发情期未到，而是因为Erik自己对“怀孕”这种现象心怀恐惧。他知道他的母亲是怎么死的。他觉得那是世界上最不公平、最可笑的死法——一个母亲为了给予她的孩子生命而死掉了。或许正是因为在Erik出生的时候命运就如此恶劣地和他开了个玩笑，他在之后才将任何人的生命都视若无物。  
但是他忘了一个人，那就是他自己的孩子；他可以在杀掉成千上万个人之后面不改色，却会因为一个未出生、甚至不存在的生命而担心，担心在这个医学极度发达的地方那个小家伙是否会存活下来，那个给予生命的人是否也能安然无恙。  
这种对孩子的关心最终慢慢转移到了T’Challa身上，直到Erik觉得任何发生在T’Challa身上的事情都能变相地变成他对自己从未见过面的母亲的补偿，变成他自己保护他的孩子的方式。他故意不给T’Challa疗伤，却又在对方求饶后亲自给他洗澡；他不想让人碰他，但是却会安排几个侍从悄悄地跟着他以防万一；他会故意逗他生气，会想要靠着一切难听下流的词来侮辱他，会拿他的存在发泄他过去经历的一切苦难，但是到了晚上，他又不争气地窝在他的怀里，想从一天的公事中挣脱出来，在他的体温和气味下睡觉。他觉得在这个时候，说T’Challa是他的所有物，他的婊子，他的Omega都已经是一种对他自己的不诚实了。Erik觉得他可以一直这么装下去，但是现实只会变得越来越像是他们开始产生了连结。Erik觉得这一切能发展成这样根本就是荒谬的。他甚至根本就不会爱一个人。他只会恨。他最恨的就是他。而他唯一爱的也是这种恨。

那天宫殿里的下人们开始聚在一起低声讨论什么，就连Okoye都参与其中，但是Erik没有时间去管那些。他去地牢里找了Shuri。他虽然嘴上说他不想去见那个女孩，但是为了弄清楚T’Challa迟迟不出现的发情期，他还是决定去见堂妹一面。他出现的时候，对方正在用指甲在石壁上画画。才几个礼拜的时间，监狱的几面沙土砌成的墙都被她画满了。一面是她自己设计的一些衣服，另一面是些涉及Vibranium的公式。Erik是悄悄走进地牢的，说不上什么原因，观察Shuri让他入了神。他看到那个女孩为了在墙上画画而咬掉了自己的指甲，想尽一切办法在空无一人的地牢里解闷。  
Erik看了很久之后才让Shuri注意到自己的存在：  
“丫头，你的壁画维持不了多久的。”  
Shuri被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，尖叫着跌倒在地上。在意识到来的人是Erik后，她又为自己刚才的胆小行为感到后悔了，于是连忙装作一副气定神闲的模样：  
“你管不着。”  
“把手指舔湿，然后再在墙上试试，那样你就能画上去了。”  
Shuri以为自己听错了，但是Erik并没有任何开玩笑的意思。他之所以躲在一旁看了Shuri那么久，是因为那个女孩咬掉自己指甲的模样对他来说是太过于熟悉，就连她神态之间那股劲头也和他小时候一模一样。那时候他买不起自动铅笔，于是在公园的沙坑上打数学草稿。后来他才意识到不是自己买不起铅笔，而是那个白人店主不想要卖给他。  
“Killmonger，我的哥哥怎么样了？”  
Shuri大着胆子质问道。  
“按照你提议的，公主，我要标记他了。”  
Erik回答道。即便现在对一个年轻女孩如此粗鲁已经让他自己有些不舒服了，就好像他兜兜转转这么久，又返回来伤害了自己。  
Shuri抿着嘴。标记T’Challa是她的主意，她没资格在这里讨伐Erik。然而她知道事情到了这个地步，没有什么会真正好转，只有差和更差的区别。最终她赌气地回答了一句：  
“——你最好对他温柔一点，别让我知道你伤害了他。”  
“否则？”  
Erik不禁发现Shuri那瘦弱的身躯在逞强时也那么像他小时候。  
Shuri不甘示弱地脱口而出：  
“否则神是不会饶过你的！”  
“神？天上的星星么？”Erik捧腹大笑起来，“丫头，要是你有机会出去转转，你就会知道Wakanda的夜晚已经连续好几个礼拜都乌云密布了，鬼也看不到。”  
“那是神对你的做法失望了，Killmonger！”  
Shuri皱着眉头反驳道。  
“失望？他们恐怕都害怕得躲起来了吧——”  
“不，你不懂，星星是上天的恩赐，是我们的命运，我们的一切都写在那上面，”Shuri解释道，Erik却嘲讽地点头，一副已经听够了的模样，Shuri深吸一口气，决心告诉Erik什么重要的消息，“——而且，如果星星不出来，我就没法知道T’Challa的身体状况。”  
“什么？”  
Shuri成功地镇住了Erik。  
“我需要星星的形状来判断T’Challa的发情期。”   
Erik显然不相信这样的鬼话。他愣了一刻，然后大笑了出来：  
“我以为你们Wakanda的科技很发达呢！”  
“不信的话你就看着吧，Killmonger，” Erik笑得夸张，但是Shuri自己却保持着一张严肃的脸，“——看你能不能标记他。”  
Erik显然是把Shuri的话当做了对他的挑衅，于是他不仅没有停止自己的笑容，反而愈发夸张起来，最终那笑里的仇恨和残忍就连Shuri都害怕起来。  
“公主，恐怕你太小，还不懂吧——只要我想，今天晚上我就会让你的哥哥怀上我的种。”

Erik不喜欢别人告诉他什么是他能做的，什么是他不能做的。本来他打算再等一会儿，但是和Shuri的交谈令他想起了自己起初救活T’Challa的目的是什么——一是为了让他的堂兄痛苦，二是为了将他令人垂涎的身体占为己有，三是为了让死掉的叔父看看他的宝贝儿子在Alpha的胯下做什么。后来T’Challa的一系列健康问题和外面的战事让他忘了自己的初衷，但是随着T’Challa的身体日渐好转，再加上Erik逼他每天按时用餐让他增加了一些脂肪，T’Challa现在已经越来越接近Erik的理想形象了。  
有时候Erik过于靠近Omega的时候会感到自己的下体已经硬了起来，有时候他会故意把手放在令T’Challa难堪的地方，但是直到昨天晚上，他才确认T’Challa是他想要的那个Omega。至于说他对Omega的要求其实也并不严格：只要那个人拥有令他感到安全的味道，并且屁股捏起来舒服就可以了。  
那天晚上他回到卧室的时候T’Challa正站在落地窗前对着窗外发呆。Erik不等T’Challa反应过来就把窗帘都拉上了。T’Challa以为Erik只是很困了想要睡觉，却没想到对方已经精神十足地坐在了床边的一把摇椅上。  
“跪下。给我口交。”  
T’Challa僵在原地不知如何是好。  
Erik扶着下巴，幽深的眼睛傲慢地垂下，令T’Challa一点都猜不透他在想什么。  
“不要让我重复第二遍，宝贝。”  
T’Challa有很多问题想要问这个反常的Erik，但是当他看到Erik毫无笑意地咧开嘴，露出满口像是野兽一样锋利的牙齿时，他知道现在不是一个用借口逃避他的时间，甚至于说现在就连求饶都没有用了。这时候的Erik是一个真正的谜，像是野兽这类活着的东西甚至都无法形容他的冷酷。  
于是T’Challa用手扫了扫自己的长袍，在Erik脚边双膝跪了下来，就连如此做的时候他的动作里还带着一种令Erik感到刺激的优雅。  
跟T’Challa想象的不一样，这可能是世界上最诡异且安静的性爱的开始了。当他花了一分钟的时间犹豫着要怎么把Erik的阴茎从他的裤子里拿出来并用自己的嘴包裹起来的时候，Erik没有一点抱怨，只是安静地睥睨着他，然而这种奇怪却饱含深意的寂静却比任何东西都要更加严厉地催促着T’Challa的行动。T’Challa冥冥之中对整件事情的发展有种不好的感觉，所以当那根柔软的、看着并不是非常可怖的黑色东西跳出来的时候，他几乎没有犹豫地含在了嘴里。  
Erik压抑着自己的闷哼，T’Challa的动作也慢而小心。  
直到几分钟之后，T’Challa还是以一个速率重复着同样谨慎的动作，只是嘴里的阴茎已经逐渐胀大到他无法再从容安静地吞吐的地步了。他一个不小心被压住了舌头，不得不把阴茎吐出来，随着而来的是积攒在他们口中的津液一下子全被拉了出来，顺着他的下巴和Erik的阴茎流得到处都是。  
“放回去。”  
Erik终于说了第二句话。  
T’Challa擦了擦自己满是津液的脸颊，然后更加卖力地张开了嘴。这次Erik的阴茎几乎大到可以将他的嘴撑开，在他的侧脸上留下异物凸出来的痕迹。T’Challa终于意识到他早已忘记了该如何呼吸，直到他自己的肺部开始因为缺氧而疼痛，嘴里又被巨大的阴茎捅得发麻的时候，他打算马上退出来喘一口气，却被发现这一点的Erik阻止了。  
对方死死地按着他的后脑勺，让他不得不继续含着那根像是在攻击他整个身体的阴茎。  
“抬头看着我。”  
等T’Challa反应过来的时候，他发现自己眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，只能看到一个人大概的轮廓，还有那个人胯下那根正在折磨着的巨大的黑色肉棒。  
“别哭，宝贝。“  
T’Challa意识到自己不仅在呜咽，甚至已经留下了眼泪。Erik伸手帮他抹掉了那些眼泪，T’Challa终于恢复了一点视线，但是他所见的是一个和“同情”没有丝毫关系的Erik。那个人一边扶着自己的阴茎在T’Challa已经发麻的嘴里搅动，一边将他的后脑勺按得更近。  
就在T’Challa觉得自己快要因为缺氧而失去意识的时候，Erik终于放过了他，在Erik的手离开他的头的那一刻，T’Challa顺势倒下，趴在了Erik的脚边。Erik笑着弯下腰，将T’Challa抱到了自己身上，让对方坐在自己的大腿上，然后熟练地伸出手开始解他长袍的扣子。这是每晚他们睡觉之前的习惯。现在当Erik叫他把胳膊抬起来的时候，他就会乖乖抬起胳膊。当Erik把他的长袍扔到一边，露出他赤裸的身体时，T’Challa会让Erik在上面用鼻子肆意游离。最终Erik的手放在了T’Challa内裤的边缘上，向下拉了一点，正好可以露出他的屁股。  
“让我摸摸，看看你最近有没有好好吃饭——”  
T’Challa的脸上还挂着刚才口交留下的眼泪和津液。他大口喘着气，完全没有从刚才窒息的折磨中恢复过来，似乎还在回忆着那根巨大的东西在他的嘴里翻江倒海的感觉。他无力去管Erik又想要做什么，只能让自己的屁股被Alpha随意掌握在手里，以极为色情的方式揉捏着，偶尔几根手指还会跑到那个湿润的洞口去逗弄一下T’Challa的忍耐限度。而这一切的罪魁祸首Erik好笑地看着T’Challa从刚才的小心谨慎到现在这幅乱成一团、满脸都是肮脏胡乱的液体的样子，毫无一个王子应该有的风度。这不禁让Erik的内心感到极为满足。他没有放下手上的任何动作，在T’Challa耳边提醒道：  
“宝贝，不要害怕，没什么好怕的。我是你的Alpha，仅此而已。我是你的Alpha，我会让你满足的。“  
T’Challa惊恐地看着Erik坏笑的眼睛，直到他感觉到自己的内裤被彻底扒了下来，臀瓣被人顺势掰开，然后那个刚才还在他嘴里的东西现在正在野心勃勃地冲着他最私密、最没有准备的地方前去。在T’Challa有机会用破碎的声音阻止之前，Erik就已经进去了，并且毫无怜悯地深入到无法再深入的地方，就那样停在了那里。  
T’Challa觉得像是瓷杯碎了似的，那一刻有什么东西再也无法复原了。他可以矫情地说是他的贞洁，他的身体，他的忠诚——但是都不是，他觉得那是人生中第一次，在他缺少对Alpha概念和知识的人生里，他知道了人们说的被填满是怎么一回事。  
“……怎么不说话了，宝贝？你感觉如何？”  
T’Challa说不出话来，只能将脸藏在Erik的胸口下面抑制自己的呻吟。可是这完全是徒劳的，他发现没有人逼迫自己，可是他的叫声却一声比一声更加响，更加淫荡。  
“别叫的像一只小奶猫一样，宝贝。说人话。你到底感觉怎么样？我的鸡巴让你爽么？“  
“Erik……”T’Challa终于吭声了，“动一动。”  
Erik明白了，在他的耳边几乎是引诱地说道：  
“你自己动啊。”  
T’Challa尝试性地提起自己的腰，让阴茎在自己的屁股里滑进滑出一段距离。他知道自己现在看起来恐怕淫靡极了，但是好在这里并没有除了Erik以外的人。而唯一见证着这一切的Erik现在正双手放在椅子的扶手上，好笑又兴奋地看着Wakanda的王子艰难地在他的阴茎上上下摆动，甚至自己把自己玩得喘气连连。顺着这个姿势，Erik忍不住拉过了T’Challa的下巴，突然地啃咬起Omega的嘴唇，舌头在他毫无准备的嘴里到处乱搅。Erik睁开眼睛，恰巧能看到T’Challa长长的上下睫毛交织在一起，随着Erik舌头的深入而惊慌地颤抖着。  
不知到底是这幅景象的原因还是他身体的哪个部位受到了刺激，Erik察觉到自己似乎要迎来高潮了，而这个时间比他经历过的任何都要短得多，甚至让他从刚才那副洋洋得意的状态中突然清醒过来，瞬间感到很丢人似的。  
T’Challa几乎能感觉到体内那根阴茎细微的变化，于是也明白了什么，不自觉得更加快速地摆动起了自己的腰，想让屁股更深地将阴茎吞下去。  
Erik完全没想到这个局面，只能开始半推半就地让T’Challa从他的大腿上起来。但是T’Challa装作听不到的样子，坐直了自己的身体，似乎有了经验一般一边用大腿夹着Erik的腰一边晃着屁股。  
“喂，喂……慢点……下去……”  
随着快感一波又一波地涌上来，Erik想要把T’Challa抱起来，可是他发现对方最近增重不少，尤其是当T’Challa开始整个人压在Erik的大腿上剧烈地摆动时，Erik甚至觉得自己要被压垮了，就好像突然间他们的地位交换了——或许从一开始用这个姿势就不是什么好主意。  
Erik抓着T’Challa丰满的臀肉，几乎能感觉到那重量压在自己腿上时给人的那种奇妙的感觉——一方面这似乎象征着一种统治、一种权利，可是另一方面来说这种重量是唯一让他觉得安心的东西，只有这一些恰到好处的疼痛和畏惧才让他觉得自己正在切实地进入那个人。  
“Erik，射出来吧……”Erik怎么也想不到T’Challa会主动说这句话，他更想不到的是那个王子会弯下腰，自己把嘴唇送了上来索求亲吻，“不要忍了。”  
那一瞬间，Erik有很多疑问，包括T’Challa为什么会这么主动，包括他是否在变相地嘲笑自己，甚至包括他自己是不是在这场隐形的战争中输给了对方……但是直到Erik意识到T’Challa的内壁是多么温柔湿润，他的脸颊是多么的滚烫时，他才意识到对方是个Omega，而自己是个Alpha，或许这本来就是天经地义的。  
而此时的T’Challa并不比Erik清醒多少。他自己在做着他平时绝不会做的事情，他甚至连他到底在说的是什么都搞不清楚，可是他却并不觉得任何东西是错的。  
或许他们两个一辈子也不会搞懂，当T’Challa骑在Erik的大腿上被他插入时，到底是谁掌控了谁。  
最终当T’Challa夹紧的时候，Erik一边吼叫着一边射进了T’Challa的身体里。T’Challa扶着Erik的肩膀，努力让自己的身体平稳地保持不动，直到他感到自己的肚子里涨满了Erik的液体之后，才慢慢地跨开双腿，从Erik的身上起来，然后步伐不稳地跌在了床上。  
“喂，宝贝，去洗洗……”  
Erik甩了甩自己软掉的阴茎，打算去浴室里冲个澡。  
T’Challa没有理他。他感觉自己像是做了一个一言难尽的梦似的，现在正在努力地回忆那些断掉的细枝末叶。然而他失败了。他几乎什么都记不清了，除了他自己脑海里那些一个比一个更蠢、更偏离事实的想法。唯一提醒他刚才所发生的并不是梦的，是他体内那一阵阵正在往下流的温热的液体。


	3. REDEMPTION

T’Challa是被一股浓郁的血的味道惊醒的。他感觉到一个浑身是血，光滑又冰冷的东西窜进了自己的被子里，躺下后就一声不响了。房间里静悄悄的，血里混着蜡烛燃烧后的烟味，T’Challa唯一能听见的是那个躺在被窝里的东西厚重、急促、带着血味的呼吸温热地打在他的身旁，就像是一头刚刚狩猎过的野兽。  
“发生了什么？”  
T’Challa小声地问道，费劲地企图将Erik从自己的身上扒开。最近两天他们开始疯了一样的做爱，T’Challa虽然浑身都痛得使不上劲，可还是要把Erik弄醒。Erik没有理他。T’Challa的手小心翼翼地顺着Erik的衬衫伸进他的衣服里，他发现他的背部全是伤口，有些浅有些深，形状也不一，当T’Challa不小心把指甲滑进某处伤口的时候，他身上的人发出不满的嘟囔声，似乎是被疼醒了。  
“Erik，你怎么在流血……”  
Erik翻了个身，终于从T’Challa身上离开了一点距离。他可能是被T’Challa在他身上的胡乱摸索给弄醒了，把被子往自己身上拉了一点，然后背对着T’Challa打算继续睡觉：  
“明早再说。”  
“可是你在流血……”  
“不要紧。睡吧，宝贝。”  
T’Challa觉得自己不可能在满屋越来越浓郁的血味中再次泛起倦意，但是Erik置若罔闻般再一次安静地睡下了，仿佛这些涉及血和生命的事对他来说就像是小事一样平常，而他依旧能在这之后做个好梦似的。其实T’Challa也说不上有多慌张，他知道在旁边睡下的这个人是Wakanda的国王，如果他的生命真的有什么危险，那么以Okoye为首的士兵肯定已经冲出来了。  
如果现在他的脖子上没有铁链，他或许会想要走出去看看到底发生了什么，但是T’Challa唯一能做的只有躺在这张湿漉漉的床上，一直这样辗转反侧到明天早晨。  
“T’Challa……”  
这时候Erik嘟囔着T’Challa的名字，突然翻身过来搂住他，就像是一个睡梦中无意识的动作。黑夜中只有Erik身上的血在窗帘中漏进来的月光下发亮，他深棕色的皮肤被月光照得泛起诡谲又平静的蓝色，让T’Challa想起那些被他烧掉的心形草，以及唯一那一株留在Erik的身体里的。凭着这点光芒，T’Challa不知那人到底睡着了没有，可是说不上为什么，他知道Erik在笑。他知道Erik在他的怀里肆无忌惮地笑着，就好像浑身是血让他感到自由，让这只野兽回到了自己。  
如同被他不着边际的疯狂的笑感染一样，T’Challa也渐渐平静下来，不再动了。  
于是这本该充满恐慌和暴力的一刻就这样不合理地宁静下来，仿佛悄无声息地融进了他们一尘不变的夜晚，和所有的薄荷香和蜡烛一起在空气里缓慢地漂浮着，似乎只要他们继续像过去那样相依睡着，第二天早晨就什么也不会发生；有一瞬间，在T’Challa的鼻子已经被太多金属般的血味和Erik张狂的气息堵塞住的时候，他忘记了这些东西本该预示着的危险和邪恶，渐而把它们当作某种长久且早已存在的命运。  
命运——比起兄弟间互相残杀，比起发生在这片大陆上的罪孽，比起无法被拯救的历史，T’Challa更希望这样充满着简单的暴力和懦弱的依靠的夜晚是他们的命运。……在黑夜的保护下，没有任何清醒的星光，没有任何外人的指指点点，他们都是安全且无罪的。没有死亡，没有恨意，没有几辈人、甚至几个世纪的罪孽，没有对人事无用的牵挂……  
就像是这样，T’Challa没有过问任何东西，和Erik一起在满是血液的被窝里一起睡着了。如此反复几个夜晚之后，他甚至再也没有考虑那些血到底是谁的，Erik又是怎么受的那些伤。他只知道Wakanda是平静的，没有星星的黑夜是平静的，同样平静的还有这间布满烟熏和花香的卧室和那只被他驯服了的、属于他的野兽。

T’Challa再次见到他的人民是在Wakanda的夏日庆典上。那已经是Erik成为国王三个月之后的事情了，他和T’Challa虽然没有孩子，但那只是时间早晚的问题。那时候全国人已经将他们敬爱的王子的事情猜得八九不离十了。对于外人来说，既然T’Challa是个Omega，那么他被标记似乎是迟早的事情，而皇族的事情谁也插手不了，于是就在一阵流言蜚语之中，T’Challa似乎逐渐成为了一个“本该”就属于Erik的战利品。庆典开始的时候，Erik坐在给他准备的王座上，T’Challa站在他身旁，虽然人民们都窃窃私语个不停，但是没人敢表现出什么。  
这次庆典本来是为了延续Wakanda几千年的传统而举办的，但是在Erik的指挥下，这变成了另外一种炫耀他们最近军事成就的手段。在平常本应该放电影的环节，Erik叫人播放了一段近期华尔街被一群蒙面的起义组织袭击的片段，而那些起义的人每个人手里都有用Vibranium制成的武器，就连警察也对他们做不了什么。视频播放的时候，Erik骄傲地看着街道和大楼里一片混战，到处都是在血泊里倒地的人和尖叫。深怕他们不理解这其中的背景故事，Erik费尽心思地告诉王座底下那些生活富足、并不关心西方国家的Wakanda人民华尔街是哪里，这场起义的政治意义又是什么。他说这个世界已经被他扭转了，过不了多久所有被欺压的兄弟姐们们都将站起来。有些人被Erik的激情感染，象征性地鼓掌，大多数人只是一知半解地看着屏幕，似乎在一个落后国家发生的任何暴动对他们来说都很虚幻。  
但是无论反响如何，Erik还是自得其乐般看着那些宣传片，听着那些惊慌的叫喊和枪声，并笑得比任何人都开心。想起他平日里冷酷强硬的形象，Wakanda的人民们都疑惑不解，只觉得他们的国王是以欺负白人为乐的疯子。  
T’Challa看着这一切，他觉得如果自己再小几岁的话，如果他没有去过美国和Wakanda之外的世界的话，他可能会和民众们一样，觉得发生在华尔街或是任何一个美国角落的事情都和他毫无关系，只能体现出那些西方人是多么落后又自满。但是现在他想起自己不久前在西方世界的经历，想起他的父亲是如何被杀死，想起一个自称是复仇者联盟的组织内部如何虚伪地宣称他们要保护弱小，又如何开始自相残杀。随后T’Challa想起那个杀死了他父亲的男人。虽然Wakanda收留了他，但T’Challa不知道Erik成为国王后那个人现在到底在哪里。有时候在最深、最无人知晓的梦里，他会想起冬兵和他那双空洞的、只有仇恨的眼睛，邪恶又可怖得如同是被他小时候听过的恶灵附身一样。  
在最近几个格外孤独且陌生的黑夜里，失去父亲的痛苦会的某个时刻毫无征兆地扼住T’Challa的脖子，让他感到窒息，他会不自觉地在黑暗里看到自己在车水马龙的道路上追逐着冬兵的场景，他会想起那双令他毫无头绪的眼睛还有那煞白的皮肤，然后悔恨自己为什么没有捉住他，为什么没有给父亲报仇。  
然而冷静下来后，他会明白“报仇”本身毫无意义，他不想让自己变成Tony Stark那样小肚鸡肠、丑态百出的模样，所以才选择了原谅冬兵，并从这种原谅中找到了自己的解脱。然而就在某些极少数的深夜里，他会被恶灵缠身一样感到愤怒、恐慌、焦虑，会变得如同是他看不起的钢铁侠那样被复仇的念头折磨着；他会想到没有替父报仇的自己是否太软弱，是否让一个外人就这样刺杀Wakanda的国王丢尽了他们族人的脸面。他告诉另外一个自己，就像是他的家人和Nakia告诉他的那样，这些都是无意义的仇恨的低语，只是邪恶的神灵为了将T’Challa引向一条歪路罢了。他知道冬兵，也知道美国队长，他知道他们都是好人。但是当他和Erik躺在一起的时候，当对方发现他在深夜里充满怨恨地念着父亲和冬兵的名字时，Erik会将他弄醒，然后捂着他的脸颊，问他是否还是恨冬兵，问他是否想要将恨意发泄出来。T’Challa摇摇头，说他只是做了一个噩梦。但是后来每一次他们做爱，每一次Erik强行插入T’Challa的身体，在他耳边侮辱他和他的家人，他会让T’Challa咬他的脖子和肩膀，并告诉他感受这种恨——  
“这就是恨，宝贝，再使劲一点。——想着我，想着冬兵，想着任何你恨的东西。再用力一点。”  
T’Challa一开始拒绝听从Erik的诱导，因为他不想像一只野兽一样用自己的牙齿攻击别人。但是当他因为疼痛而无意识地缠上Erik的腰，咬上他的肩膀时，他听到了对方一声忍痛的闷哼。这一点恶作剧般的施虐让T’Challa感到异常上瘾，他于是将这种无声的复仇继续进行下去，直到他甚至用力到将Erik狰狞的皮肤咬出了血，而Erik为了报复T’Challa的行为，选择更加用力地抽插他的身体，从而加剧他自己肩上的伤口。如果T’Challa能意识到的话，他就会发现他们两个像两只原始动物一样在互相啃咬、撕裂对方，而且促使他们这样下去的不是爱，而是一种愈演愈烈的、无法被原谅的恨。但是这又不是恨——即便这是恨，这也是世界上最像爱的恨——他们以无比亲密、缠绵的方式纠缠在一起，没有一个人曾经如此近地接近过另外一个人类，他们最清楚在所有的恨发泄完后他们又会抱在一起，像是回到了世界上最安全的地方，就好像这样下去他们与世界之间无数的仇就可以了断，他们便得到了救赎。  
于是有一刻，T’Challa也懂了Erik一直明白的那个道理：起码对于他们来说，恨和爱和救赎三者之间并无差别。

到了庆典的高潮部分，Erik说他准备了一部重头戏献给他的Omega。提及T’Challa名字的时候，Erik的眼睛是温柔而愉悦的，就好像他不是他囚禁的战利品或是他恨了一辈子的堂兄，而是他的爱侣一样，然而那种温情只能带给已经了解他的T’Challa不详的预感。在万众瞩目下，Erik比了个手势，然后王座的后面的一群女武士带着一个被铐住的人走了上来。就在看到那个人的脸后，T‘Challa开始下意识地背脊发抖，就连话都不知道该如何说了。  
“他还活着。”  
为了解答T’Challa在内心的疑问，Erik说道。  
再次看到那个他噩梦中的人影时，T’Challa感觉不到一丝真实。Barnes是人群中那一点显目的白色，白得就像是古老的童谣里的魔鬼一般，似乎单单是存在就是不吉利的。他记得Steven Rogers在把他留在Wakanda之前告诉过他关于那两人在二战期间的记忆，他记得他告诉过他，Barnes曾经只是个尽忠职守的士兵，是他遇到过的最善良的人之一。当时不知是因为被Rogers对Barnes的信任感动了，还是他自己感到了Barnes内心中尚存的人性，T’Challa原谅了杀了他父亲的冬兵；但是不知道为什么，当Barnes被拷着再次出现在Wakanda、出现在他的人民面前时，他会觉得他那么邪恶、那么怪异。究竟改变的是Barnes还是T’Challa自己，他也说不清了。  
“这就是杀了你们前任国王的凶手！”  
Erik皱起眉头愤怒地喊道，人群立刻开始议论纷纷起来。  
“你们的王子T’Challa一直想要捉住这个杀人犯，带回Wakanda给他的父亲和族人们报仇，可惜他中途受到一群美国人的阻挠而没有成功。现在我把这个人带到T’Challa面前，想要给他一个重新为他父亲报仇的机会。”  
T’Challa怎么也没有想到Erik的计划会是这样的。他知道对方现在满嘴都是谎言，可是拆穿他对T’Challa并没有什么好处，起码在Erik的谎言里T’Challa听起来像是一个有仇必报的王子，而不是一个随随便便就宽恕了仇人的懦夫。Erik似乎早就知道T’Challa拿他毫无办法，接着说道：  
“虽然你们都知道，我和T’Challa曾经为了王位大打出手，但现在他成了我的Omega，即将为我传承血脉，再加上我的父亲也是被谋杀的，我深刻地理解那种痛苦。而现在我已经替我父亲报了仇，我希望T’Challa也能完成他的使命——”  
“不，你疯了么，这里是公众场合……”  
T’Challa试图阻止Erik，但是Erik无视了他，继续说道：  
“当我在美国长大时，我一直在想着，我那个在Wakand的堂兄是否正过着衣食无忧的生活，他是否有过像我一样靠着仇恨度日的经历，他是否因为失去父亲而被噩梦困扰过。——答案自然是没有。但是今天，我想他有机会体会一遍我所体会过的……”  
T’Challa大可以反驳Erik的理论全是一派胡言，但是他不得不承认的是，他其实完完全全地理解Erik在说什么，并且清楚Erik想让他释放的仇恨和梦魇是怎么一回事。  
“现在，拿着这把刀，宝贝，我的刀，然后杀了这个谋杀你父亲和这个国家前任国王的人。”  
Erik伸手，将自己背后两把刀中的一把抽出来，交到T’Challa手上。T’Challa本来没有一点要接下的意思，可是他突然听到人群中有一个声音喊着“太好了，这个人终于找到了”，另外一个声音喊着“快点动手吧”，于是心里一害怕，竟然就那样接下了Erik的刀。这是他几个月以来第一次有了武器，有了杀人的能力，他怎么也没想到这会是从Erik手里得到的。  
“当着你的族人的面，T’Challa，报仇吧，”Erik坐在他的王座上翘着腿，抬起下巴看着T’Challa，如果说那眼神里传达着任何信息的话，那不是别的，只有对T’Challa变成这样的骄傲，“——相信我，没有什么比报仇更令人感到快乐的。”  
Bucky Barnes在用Vibrahim制成的手铐下挣扎，但那显然是毫无作用的，就算是他被改造成什么东西都一样。T’Challa又一次想起当Rogers将Barnes交给他的时候，告诉他“Bukcy”曾经是一个怎样善良又讲义气的士兵，可是当T’Challa现在低头看向Barnes时，他在他的眼睛里除了仇恨和无限的恨以外什么也看不到。那对于他来说不是一个美国队长口中的“朋友”、“哥们儿”、“兄弟”，而只是一个杀了他父亲的恶棍，一个他的死能为所有族人带来解脱的白人。T’Challa发现不像不久之前，Barnes突然已经再也无法激起他的任何同情心了。但他一辈子也无法知道，在过去的三个月里，Erik在实验室里折磨了Barnes他多久。Erik早就知道Barnes与九头蛇的过去，于是将他好不容易恢复的一点人性全部捣毁了，就像是灌输T’Challa一样，他靠着酷刑让Barnes重新学会了如何恨。  
现在Erik看着自己的两个杰作正在针锋相对，期待着Barnes能用他的恨意激发出T’Challa杀人的欲望。就像开头所说过的，爱是件用尽全力也不一定能搞懂的事情，但是恨却很容易学会，而Erik自认为他已经在这方面登峰造极了，自然给两个本身灵魂里就受过创伤和背叛的人灌输仇恨也并不是什么难事。  
“看看他的眼睛，看看他的肤色，你看到一点和你相像的地方了么？你把他当作你的同类，当作和你一样的人类了么？你怎么能容忍这样一个外人，一个毫无悔过之心的混蛋杀了你的父亲呢？若你宽恕了这个人，那么你的人民的愤怒又将何处释放呢？”  
Erik坐在王座上，看着T‘Challa犹豫不决地拿着他的刀，一会儿走近跪在地上的Barnes，一会又僵在原地不动。他一点都不心急，他知道T’Challa终将会动摇。一旦T’Challa在Barnes的眼睛和肤色里看不到一点和他一样的地方，他就会不再把对方当作人类，而只是一个代表仇恨的物体，一旦Barnes不再是人类，T’Challa就会觉得带走他的生命并不是什么大事——这就是人类如何开始杀人的。Erik知道，几百年前他母亲的祖先就是这样被那些欧洲人屠杀的，那些白人从没有把他们当做一样的人类。仇恨的怪圈淌过充满谎言的历史长河，从那时候就开始旋转，Erik现在所做的和人类过去以及未来将要做的相比都不算是什么壮举。  
人群中开始有人疑惑地质问为什么T’Challa不在这个时候动手，有人理智地认为这样报仇并不可取，但是不知道为什么，T’Challa只能听到前者的声音，却听不到后者。不是任何人的催促，不是Erik的劝诱，而是握着这把锋利的刀的自己生出了想要复仇和杀人的愿望。回想起过去几个月来那些风平浪静却又暗藏鲜血的夜晚，回想起他自己选择的纵容和那些以“驯服”和“占有”为目的的谎言，他这才发现自己的内心不久之前就被没有星光的黑夜浸染了，到现在逐渐显露出来，呈现出的是和Erik一样的颜色。一切都注定了，不是在漫天的星空之中，而是没有星星的黑暗里。他们将注定在没有神明、腐化的黑夜中走下去。  
“这一切都是你的错，一切——是你捣毁了我们的命运——你需要偿还这一切——”  
T’Challa喃喃着，毫无畏惧地看着Barnes的眼睛。他一点也不觉得自己在看着一个人，他觉得他看着的那个东西是什么野蛮而没有灵魂的动物，仿佛已经死了。但是他不知道的是他看到的只是他自己的倒影罢了。

当窗帘合上的时候，T’Challa躺在床上气喘吁吁的，本身亮闪闪的棕色眼神似乎在蜡烛的余光中完全失去了聚焦，现在蒙上雾气般混沌不堪。但是与此同时，他浑身每一处都是极为燥热而敏感，甚至就连下体的粘稠液体也流个不停，叫嚣着什么东西的进入。他意识到不是自己走神了，而是发情时的荷尔蒙分泌太过旺盛，再加上杀过人后的激动不已，让他完全陷进了一股令人几乎晕厥过去的热潮里，再加上他身上有一个逐步逼近、释放着侵略气息的Alpha，他根本就无法思考，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的身体变得越来越淫靡、越来越敞开。  
三个月了，他终于发情了。过去无论他们怎么做爱，不过都是普通层面的肉体上的欢愉，有时候Erik感受不到自己是个Alpha，T’Challa也会忘记自己是个Omega，但是这不妨碍他们在亲密的性爱里释放所有的难以言喻的爱和恨。Erik说他有全世界所有的时间来等T’Challa发情的那天来标记他，没想到这天就是今天。  
T’Challa假设了很多这天到来时的可能，但是他低估了Omega的发情期。他意识到当他发情后，他甚至连坐在Erik腿上的力气都没有，于是他们不再使用平时做爱时的姿势，而是让Erik在T’Challa身上为所欲为。T’Challa以为自己起码为因为要被标记而表达些什么，但是他发现他其实什么也无法思考，有些东西就像是呼吸一样，水到渠成，很自然地成为了他的本能。他张开两条结实的大腿，露出那个已经湿软到想要任何东西进入的地方，然后祈求般看着趴在他上面睥睨着他的Alpha，似乎在质问他为什么不马上行动。  
Erik坏笑着，但是T’Challa早就不关心Erik究竟又有什么坏点子了。他觉得什么都不可能再坏过他们的命运了。从三个月前到现在这一步，从与他毫不相识到被他夺走王位，再到变成他的Omega，最重要的不是T’Challa屈服于Erik，而是Erik改变了T’Challa——从今往后T’Challa不再在乎Erik为什么会笑了，这这一切已经足够令Erik笑上一辈子了。  
“宝贝，别动……”  
Erik抓住T’Challa的肩膀，企图让他不要再在床单上扭动，换来了T’Challa无辜且疑惑的眼神，他想要的其实只是Erik像过去那么满足他的欲望罢了。  
“你的耳朵后面，看，”Erik弓下腰，贴近了T’Challa的脸，手放在他耳朵后面的地方小心翼翼地抚摸着，“还有血渍呢。你有认真洗澡么？”  
T’Challa皱着眉头，焦急且粗鲁地拿下了Erik的手，他知道Erik在暗示什么：  
“闭嘴，Erik。”  
“喂，宝贝，”Erik被心急的T’Challa逗笑了，“你可是刚刚杀了——”  
T’Challa揪住Erik的领子，坐了起来，将对方按倒在床上，然后自己跟着扑了过去，两个人的姿势瞬间对调了。  
“我叫你闭嘴。”  
T’Challa没有给Erik惊讶的机会，他气息紊乱地吻住他，不是普通的亲吻，而是像要将他吞噬一般像猛兽一般狠狠地碾压着Erik的嘴唇，连咬带啃，足足半分钟后才放开，那时两人已经满脸通红，滚烫的气息和拉开的津液混在一起，谁都不比谁更加清醒。  
T’Challa皱起眉头，凑在Erik耳边小声地耳语道：  
“插入我，现在。”  
Erik喘着气，几乎也有一阵子的失神。他入迷地看着身上的T’Challa和对方浓密、颤抖着的睫毛，不自觉地再次伸出手抚摸着他耳朵后边那一点血迹。他察觉到那一点血迹比T’Challa身上的任何东西都令人着迷，他不知道T’Challa自己对于那块血渍是怎么想的，他是否还觉得那是罪恶且丑陋的，还是已经像Erik一样，习以为常了。  
现在从T’Challa毫无芥蒂的表情来看，答案很显然是后者。  
Erik起身，将瘫软无力的T’Challa压在了身下，很快又夺回了主动权。T’Challa意识到是时候了，于是主动而配合地张开大腿，Erik顺势插入了自己的阴茎。这一刻，先前一切的焦躁不安，一切关于谁掌握了谁，谁是对谁是错的疑问都被顷刻间解决了。答案就藏在这一刻他们共享的天堂般的满足和温暖里。  
“看来今晚是我答应你的妹妹的诺言实现的时候了……”  
Erik开着玩笑。三个月后的一天，他终于感觉到T’Challa的内壁在完全欢迎他，而他似乎已经可以在里面成结了。  
在听到“妹妹”这个词后，T’Challa有一瞬间的恍惚。有那么一秒钟的时间，他突然闪过几个疑问，例如说这段时间以来Shuri去哪里了，他的母亲去哪里了，Nakia又怎么样了。但是那一秒很快就过去了，他也没有再去想。只是当这几个熟悉的名字出现时，他想到了她们的味道，他意识到自己最近闻过这些味道，但不是在她们身上，而是在Erik和他每次沾着血回到卧室的时候。T’Challa觉得自己可以继续往下想下去，但是他没有，因为他知道有个Alpha已经开始在他的身体里成结，而他的身体的每一个细胞都自然而然地欢呼雀跃起来，欢迎着一个生命的诞生。T’Challa被“标记”这个概念彻底迷住了，他的脑子里全是他的Alpha和他们令人胆战又期待的未来，于是他忘记去想他的妹妹以及一系列她们失踪后的事情。

“宝贝，再等一会儿，就这样，再一会儿……”  
Erik静静地趴在T’Challa身上，等着所有的精液慢慢地浸入T’Challa的身体。  
T’Challa抓着Erik满是伤口和咬痕的背部，耐心地听着Alpha沉稳的心跳声，紧紧地和他的心脏贴在一起。  
窗帘还是合上的。但如果他们意识到的话，就会发现烛光已经全部熄灭了，现在照耀着他们的是比以往任何一刻都要闪亮、都要璀璨的漫天星光——三个月后，Wakanda的夜空再一次迎来了星星。那时候人们都说这是因为杀死老国王的凶手终于迎接了审判，所以神明对Wakanda再次燃起了希望，才会再次降临。  
“宝贝，就这样睡，好么？”  
Erik问道。他不舍得退出T’Challa的身体，即便对方的发情期已经开始淡去，他还是打算多占一会儿便宜。  
T’Challa抓着Erik的头发，任由他耍着小孩的脾气，似乎是默许了。  
Erik睡着了，但是T’Challa还没有。他看着被风吹起来的窗帘使窗外的星光漏了进来，打在Erik赤裸的、满是疤痕的背上；月光曾在那上面留下过忧郁、深沉的蓝色，蜡烛的光也曾带来过温暖而脆弱的橘黄色，但那似乎是很久之前的往事了，在经历过无数个共枕一室的夜晚后，T’Challa第一次见证了星光留下的鲜血一般的猩红，就如同Wakanda的传说一样，只有那其中刻着他们两个亲自书写的命运。

End.


End file.
